


Thistle and weeds

by dragoonsbeard



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Merlin, Blood and Gore, If You Squint - Freeform, Injury, Magic, Merthur - Freeform, Morgana is evil, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Protective Knights, Protective Merlin, Trust Issues, animal merlin, emrys - Freeform, holy shit guys, merlin just wants to protect these knights, spirit merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoonsbeard/pseuds/dragoonsbeard
Summary: King Arthur and his knights of the round table desperately seek safety.Merlin the spirit of the woods grant them his protection.





	1. Chapter 1

There were metal blades glinting in the night, silver light from the moon washed over Cendrid’s posse of men. On the backs of stallions they rode, the stench of blood fuelling their need to destroy. A few yards in front, were men equiped heavily in armour their throats were tied with scarlet capes that bellowed out behind them as they fled.

The knights of Camelot were honourable men who detested the thought of running, however the group on their tails was large. They were outmatched five to one and Facing death was foolish, with that knowledge they were wise.  
At the head of the knights was King Arthur followed by him were his most trusted men.

Sir Gwaine stumbled through the shrubbery, he panted his breath created a steamy cloud in the frigid darkness. “princess! i hope you know where we’re runnin’”

“save your breath” Arthur shouted as he observed the trees with keen eyes “it should be here-somewhere!”

A few days earlier Arthur had set out with his knights of the round table to infiltrate Cendrid’s borders. It was a dangerous mission but necessary, there were rumours of Morgana rallying forces. it was imperative that Arthur found the truth behind these rumours. How he wished they were wrong.

Just before they had departed, Gaius had taken them aside to gift them with valuable information regarding a safe haven. If there were something to go wrong during their journey, they could turn to this.

It was said, that deep within these woods anyone in desperate need of protection could find it. As inside dwelled a spirit who possessed it, the trees the earth and even the animals. were under its influence. However this powerful spirit though featured in many great tales was not at all willing to protect any traveler. only those whom it deems worthy.

It was a dangerous risk to rely on such tales, but Gaius was adamant that it was true, that it would help Arthur and his knights. The king was wary, for any path involving magic he deemed dangerous. then again the old physician was loyal to him. and if this spirit would save his knights then he must.

The thundering of horses grew in volume behind them, they pushed onwards branches whipping at their faces. They clamour of Cendred’s men meters behind them left Arthurs heart beating in his throat. He was to fail, his knights were to die because of his stubborn persistence. to follow this stupid rumour. what type of king was he.

The knights tumbled into a small clearing in the trees, on their feet they turned to meet their end, bloody blades drawn they stood chins high in defiance. He would not lie down for like likes of Cendrid's men.

The horses breached the borders of the woods, the magnificent beasts stood on their hind hooves, riders howling, swords drawn. Around them the woods fell silent, there were only the horses and the men. not a single bird or insect to be found.

While the solders did not take notice in their haste to kill, The knights stilled at the unsettling feeling that washed over their skin. They had no time to care however as a rider shot forward lips curled in a snarl he lunged his weapon at the king. deflected he came for another swipe.

The blow never reached Arthur. Coiled around the hilt of the mans blade and forearm was a vine, twisting and shifting the man tore at it with his free arm. And as just as fast as it got there the rider was torn from his saddle and launched into a nearby solder.

The knights leaped back in shock as more winding vines emerged from the shadows , it curled its numerous thorny limbs around their enemies and flung them all in odd directions. those who stood against the greenery were dragged into the dark abyss shrieking in well placed fear.

once the men were disposed of the buckles securing the saddles on the horses backs were severed, leaving the horses to freely canter off into the woods.

blades still drawn the knights all stood back to back watching the vines that slithered in the dirt like snakes. They however were uninterested in the knights as they returned to their natural state, And with it, once again the forest was accompanied by the chirping of crickets and occasional hoot from an owl.  
As if nothing ever happened.

for a few minutes they all just stood there dumbly. unsure of what to do. Eventually Leon spoke up “it seem’s Gaius was correct sire” before shakily sheathing his blade. 

if the others saw his trembling hands they did not comment, it wasn’t every day the trees come to your aid in such a way. Elyan watched Lancelot with a concerned expression. He looked ready to kneel over. “Lance?”

“I’m fine” The brunet insisted tightly “just a small scratch, i just need a moment is all”

The others looked unconvinced before deciding to camp there for the night. they all needed the rest. with that they all lay before a burning fire drowsy, unbeknownst to them the woods watched on curious of the caped warriors that stumbled into its borders.

 

The spirit of the woods regarded the men in red with an intense curiosity. There were many who stumbled into his land, some disrespectful careless and others who peered at the branches with wonder or tingling fear.

The tales of his presence which reach other lands are at most discarded, and yet a group of knights bearing the crest of Camelot openly seek his protection.  
It was peculiar, and exhilarating.

branching out the spirt located a nearby creature. it was an owl who perched itself in a tree just above his new visitors. With his tendrils of magic the spirit stroked the owls mind and pushed forth a sense of peace. the feathered creature relinquished control of its body allowing him to peer at the knights and listen in on their conversation.

“our suspicions yielded truth” the man with the brilliantly golden hair confirmed “she’s been gathering men, acting under the guise of Cendred”

the man with the skin that matched the dark soil of the woods, prodded at the campfire before frowning “Gathering is an understatement, the forest is surrounded with solders”

The possessed owl battered its wings in dismay, the knights were right. He could feel it the numerous solders that paced his borders. it was unsettling. they weren’t specifically after the knights either. He knew this because they begun growing in number before the men of Camelot even arrived. 

“Percival, be a sweetheart and pass some water” the one with the long chestnut hair grinned at the man who towered the others in size

Percival went to pass his water skin to the man but instead it sailed in the other direction to lay in the hands of another knight.  
This mischievous action brought forth a small burst of chortling laughter from the group.

the man at the burnt of the joke pouted “Leon mate, pass it” 

Leon was merciful and passed the water skin before turning to their leader, the one with the golden hair and piercing blue eyes. “sire, with the solders here, we cannot leave these woods without the risk of casualties”  
“i am aware Leon, however.” he paused eyes darting to the shadows “we must return to Camelot soon, we do not know how long these woods will tolerate our presence”

Their faces tightened at reminder of how easily the woods had defeated their pursuers.  
The man Lance who had yet to have spoken shifted with a groan of discomfort “perhaps we could continue this in the morning?”

the groups expressions morphed into concern. their friend had caught a stray swipe from a blade which tore the leg of his breaches. It wasn’t a fatal wound but nonetheless it was painful.

“get some rest, all of you. i will take first watch” their leader spoke with finality 

At as his order the wary knights laid upon the soil, the warmth of the campfire lulled them into oblivion.

——————————————————————————————————————————

The spirit narrowed his borrowed eyes, golden slits watched on as the majority of the solders slumbered. from what he had gathered Cendred must be in pursuit for something in this area, it was the only logical explanation. why else would his men congregate in this place encircling his borders in such a way that nothing could exit or enter.

Even more unsettling was the Camelot knights mention of some mystery woman who had control over the solders. was it possible that they were searching for him?

it was far fetched, only the druids and ancient creatures of the old religion knew of his true nature. it was a tightly wrapped secret locked away for the protection of Albion itself. No druid would ever willingly spill such important details, not on their lives.

And yet here were at least 200 hundred men who’s numbers were growing, preparing to storm their way into his woods.

The owl beneath his puppet strings became restless, the spirit released the creature thankful for its assistance. he did not like borrowing the bodies of the forests inhabitants, it felt unfair like he was violating their sense of free will.

With his own body concealed in the depths of the woods, buried heavily beneath layers of magic and protection sigils. Eventually his magic had bled through the roots. with these circumstances he found that he could utilise the life around him.

 

Logging the positions of the solders in his mind, he split his consciousness to not only monitor the oncoming invasion but to scrounge the leaves for an old friend.  
A dead old friend, but though missing a soul its body remained impervious to the rules of time.

The empty corpse was a gracious gift from his old friend.

From the earth rose a figure of onyx fur, muzzle peppered in a range of dull greys and wiry silvers. stood the greatest honour the spirit could have. The permission to walk in the body of a wolf.

Dead cloudy eyes soon burnt gold and the spirit reviled in the opportunity to have a corporal form. Stretching his paws he made way to the borders and stalked the shadows of his growing enemy.  
there were men scattered in the open land beyond his trees. settling before fires, wrapped in furs ignorant to the predator that breathed at their backs.

It was decided that he would slowly dwindle the numbers of the hostile party, he didn’t take pleasure in killing but in this instance he was not only protecting himself but also the precious cargo currently sleeping beneath his foliage. the knights of Camelot were under his care.

Slinking beyond the fires glow the wolf outweighed his options, eventually a foolish solder strayed too close to the lights edge and away from prying eyes. perfect.  
With a swift leap sharp teeth sunk into the mans throat, muscles taut he snatched the man from his post and dragged him past the safety of the camp.

Mouth thick with blood he continued his mission to prey upon his adversaries.

———————————————————————————————————————————

hours later the knights of Camelot woke to the sharp light of the early sun cutting through the trees. Arthur, who was much more distrusting of the rumoured spirit, roused his men with intentions of surveying the borders for any opening to escape their way back home.

The king set out with Gwaine and Leon. Elyan and Percival were left behind to watch over Lancelot, the noble man was adamant in his desire to join them but they could not risk infection in his wound. it was best that he was to stay.

The three treaded through the woods with caution. So far their walk held no progress. it was a while until they reached the edge of the woods.

“why would Morgana be gathering her forces here?” Gwaine stumbled over a fallen branch before righting himself with a lopsided grin at his own clumsiness “surely she knows how the woods completely tore apart her men”

Arthur regarded Gwaine’s words with pursed lips, he had wondered the same. Morgana was not stupid she wouldn’t place her army here to be slaughtered- unless thats exactly what wanted. An army is to be sent to war there will always be casualties, could it be possible that his half sister wanted to siege these woods. The very woods inhabiting a very powerful magical presence.

His inner monologue abruptly ended at the startled gasp that tumbled from Leons lips. The knight stood unmoving shoulders visibly tense as he gaped at the visceral image before him. Both Gwaine and Arthur leaped forward to where Leon stood before recoiling in shock.

Discarded along the earth were the stagnant bodies of men. The lifeless corpses were bathed blood, the sticky scarlet substance painted the previously emerald leaves into a sickly painting. Some of the deceased had their throats torn, while others were shredded at the waist, the soft skin unable to endure such damage that the innards had spilt into the dirt.

All three knights covered their mouths in attempt to ward of the pungent stench of death.

“by the gods” Leon had muttered 

Arthur approached the ripening bodies for a closer look. “caused by a wild beast”  
his face hardened as he recognised the emblem sewn onto the victims armour. 

the king shared a look with his own men, these bodies were apart of Morgana’s troop. The whole night they had slept in the woods with no trouble not even a whiff, and here an hour walk away sat a fresh graveyard. Such a blood thirsty creature would not have halted its hunt without dispatching them too. And yet here they stood unharmed with a good nights rest.

“mates” Gwaine frowned then gestured to the mess with an expression akin to confusion “why didn’t the animal eat the bodies?” he paused “if i were an animal i wouldn’t pass up an easy meal like this”

“you would never pass up an easy meal anyway Gwaine” Arthur commented nonchalantly earning a quiet scoff of amusement from Leon

“however you are quite right” pendragon continued “, this attack was not random, i can only presume this is the spirits doing”

A sudden loud crack resonated from the area right of the bodies. The knight’s hands immediately clasped upon the hilts of their blades prepared for any attack. What emerged was a mound of matted fur and a pair of eyes that glowed like scorching embers.

The large creature sauntered to the centre of its destruction head high upon its robust shoulders it studied the men. Smeared on its coal pelt were swipes of dried blood proof that this lone wolf was in fact accountable for the terror littered upon the soil.

The king drew in any outward emotion and became the standard of a wary political man. “I am Arthur pentagon, king of Camelot” he denounced

his men gave no sign that they were surprised of their leaders actions, the intelligence reflected in the creatures unnaturally golden eyes was unmistakable.  
The spirit did not give any physical gesture to indicate its acknowledgment but instead coils of twisting branches unraveled and advanced upon the discarded dead. 

Frozen the men of Camelot watched as the forestry bound tightly around its charge before it lugged the lifeless mounds to softer soil. The earth swallowed the corpses like quicksand, it left nothing behind but the faint trace of blood against the leaves.

Once the task was completed the wolf merely trotted away, completely uninterested in the Knights attempt at conversation.

 

back within the safer confines of the woods Elyan pursed his lips as he studied the expanse of the ‘safe haven’ through the trees. behind him Lancelot panted whilst Percival tightened the makeshift bandage on his friends leg.

The giant man gave Lance the last of what was in his water skin before sharing a glance with Elyan.  
“we need to find more water”

Elyan made a noise of agreement and continued to stare off into the woods “if per chance the solders have confined us here, we will need food too” 

on the ground the injured burnet clasped his hand upon Percival's shoulder “i will join you” before the two could protest he continued “it is best we do not get separated” 

Percival spun around before gesturing for lance to get upon his back. hugging the mans legs firmly to his sides mindful of his injury, he stood and the three men set off on a small trek for supplies.

Two clicks away from their camp the knights slowed before a large berry bush burdened with bulging burgundy berries.

“Lingonberries?”

Elyan shook his head and stared up at the berries a few feet beyond reach “no, Lingonberries are small shrubs, this is a tree” 

lance who sat upon Percival's back attempted to reach for one but failed. “My home village used to have trees like this, the berries are edible”

neither of the knights commented on the mans use of past tense, they were all aware of how Lances home was plundered by bandits.

Percival shifted his grip on Lances legs wary of the blood sticking to his breaches  
“shake the branches, maybe they will fall off?” 

All three men gazed up at the red jewels longingly. However before they could advance on their plan the sweet red rewards suddenly rained down upon them. They bounced off the knights armour and tumbled to the ground in waves, burying themselves in the thick blades of grass.

The three men blinked in amazement and peered at they now completely empty tree in shock, it was as if if the tree willingly severed every connection to its fruits simultaneously. letting them fall.

Elyan scooped up a handful and gaped “the spirit in the woods?”

Percival wheezed a laugh and plucked one from his shoulder with his teeth “delicious”


	2. Those damn berries

Arthur rolled a Scarlett fruit in in the palm of his gloved hand. When he had returned to camp the king was met with Lancelot, who alongside his other knights grinded down on these sweet treats. The men continued to spin a tale of a tree that magically dropped all of its berries in one go, just when they were conversing a plan to pick them. 

The behaviour of the spirit completely perplexed Arthur, one moment it would tear limbs from solders whilst in another instance it showered his men in food.   
However there was a constant variable in all of these events, Arthur and his knights are spared from the creatures ire. In fact right now they were well fed and safe from Cendred’s men.

It seemed that they were truly lucky that such a powerful presence was willing to assist them.  
His fellow Knights shared that sentiment, stomachs protruding they had smiled gratefully before once again resting for the night.

 

The spirit stirred restlessly, He did not intend for his charge to wander upon his disarray of death. The distruction now burried beneath the earth was an unfortunate but necessary task, hopefully the knights whould see that perspective. He did after all give the bodies burials.

The spirits actions of the previous night had the mysteriously led army squabbling amongst eachother for enlightenment. Perhaps the discord could lure their lady to his borders. The wolf was lacking on intel of this woman who is so determened to seige his forest.

The spirit could pay a visit to the king of Camelot, he seemed eager to communicate and perhaps he could soothe the man's wary head. The whole berry fiasco had obviously had a great calming effect after all.  
Now that the spirit had a however ‘dead’ corpral form, the taste buds were still in working order and those rounded ruby fruits did look appitising.

Acompanied by silence the wolf cautiously slunk through the trees, the creature was only trackable by its glowing irisis or magical aura (if one was capable of noticing such a thing).

Before the spirit In a small yet cosy clearing the knights lay curled before a low burning fire, The golden king stared into open flames burded by heavy thoughts. The glow of the cracking embres cast rippling luminecence against Arthurs features.  
The wiery wolf crept foward, muzzle pressed to his paws he stretched slowly and edged closer to the handfull of berries that sat an arm length away from the blond.

Arthur was shocked from thought by the sound of a methodical shuffle. the knight whipped his head to the left. Coincidently just as he turned, the glowing eyed wolf had managed to clasp its teeth into the soft cloth cradling the fruits.  
The king froze complety thunderstruck unable completely comprehend what was happening, he gaped. The wolf merely stared back.

For a few quiet moments they gwaked at each other before the spirit still maintaining eye contanct, leisurely dragged the small pile of treats into the shadows. 

Eventualy returning from his stupor, Arthur gripped his blade with a gloved hand and peered into the dark. Soon enough what echoed from the trees was the unmistakable grinding of teeth against wet seeds.  
Arthur couldn’t believe it.  
And as if things couldn’t get even more ridiculous, the methodical shuffle returned again. This time from across the campfire where a juice stained Gwaine slumbered. Beside the mans head was another bundle of berries which were soon wisked away by a snuffling muzzle.

The next victim was Percival, sprawled on his side the sleeping knight was oblivious to the mound of fur that worked through the folds of the mans scarlett cape. Earlier Percival had wordlessly hidden a pouch of berries from Gwaine's sticky fingers, the spirit must have caught a whiff of the sweet scent.  
locating the pouch stuffed in the pocket of Percivals trousers the wolf once again shifted his gaze to arthur who was crouched, muscles taught in anticipation for a sudden (and non-exist) attack.   
One tug Two tug, the precious fruits were free.  
Satisfied that his work was done the spirit trotted off, the bound bag swung like a pendulum with each step.

That morning the knights were met with Gwaine who supported an expression of someone who had been ferociously betrayed. With the realisation that his stash was missing he shot up from the leaves with a indignant screech.

The knights looked at their friend with confusion, arthur however bit his lip in attemppt to subdue the toothy grin that threatened to escape.

“Throwin’ round the water skin is one thing mates” Gwaine cursed before leveling his companians with narrowed eyes “-but there is a line that a man does not cross!”

They merely blinked at the shagy hared knight  
mistaking the bewilderment in their faces for cheap indiferance Gwaine stated “keep your theiving hands from a mans gewls”

From the other side of the campfire a man choked.

“My berries!” Sir Gwaine corrected “you’ve taken them!”

Percival froze as he unconciously went to pat his now percuriously empty pocket. His were missing too.  
The rambunctious clamour of arguing knights left Arthur coughing forth a sound suspicously to that of a snort. The king would deny ever making such a noise however.

Gwaine who heard him, spun to meet his king “Princess, it was you wasnt it?”

the blond shook his head, lips streched into a wide grin

“then, who was it?”

Now, with all the knights attention focused on him Arthur brought his left hand up elbow balanced on the back of his other hand. he twirled one of his rings.

“you wouldnt believe me if i told you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Arthur brought his left hand up elbow balanced on the back of his other hand. he twirled one of his rings."
> 
> in the show Arthur does this a lot, i love it when he does.


	3. The priestess arrives

From the dirt rose thick clouds of fog, it’s gloom hid the contents of the woodlands. Such obscurity was not common within this land. The steamy limbs curled about the trees embracing itself as if it were protecting it against a foreign danger.

Through its body waded a woman, her raven locks knotted behind her head in crude binds, the stray strands stuck to her pale cheek were ignored as she regarded her surroundings with a malicious tilt of the lips, twisted just the same as her mind.

The low laugh that escaped her sounded more of a sharp crack against the silence.

“Don’t hide from me sprite, i feel your presence creeping at every corner”

The being merely observed the woman, shrouded in the dreary fog he breathed. The sorceress stood a while longer head tilted and eyes burning a gold so heinous- the spirit srunk back from her.

“I feel you breathing down my neck” she whispered the accusing tone shifted into softness “but I understand your hesitation, those solders trudging into your domain without respect”

“Those without magic will never understand us - children of old”

The spirit of the woods felt the lure of her words but resisted her bait. What she spoke of seemed genuine, but the magic thrumming within her was rotted with darkness. Perhaps there might of been a time where the softness upon her features was a welcome occurrence- but he could see. He could see the pinch in her smile, the shadow of what once was.

The sorceress was quick to understand the meaning of his silence and the bleak weather that greeted her.

The smile fell to a vicious snarl. “This is this how you treat your kin?”

“You would protect a pack of bloodied wraiths! who’s soul pleasure is burning those with magic?” 

The sorceress spun on her heels teeth bared at the foliage - expression so animalistic and wretched that it shocked the spirit into a further silence.  
“You do wrong to stand against me sprite. I will find your precious knights, and when I do...” 

She paused licking her chapping lips with a wicked grin “well, you couldn’t possibly imagine such... pleasantries I would introduce. Hm?”

The looming trees groaned threateningly- a chaotic symphony of warning. The clatter of leaves resembled that of echoing whispers and hisses of displeasure.

The sorceress then took her leave, not before spitting venomously “they will condemn you- abandon you. Regardless of what you will do for them”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t forgotten you, I’m just so so very slow. 
> 
> Here’s a short one, the next one will be longer ;)


End file.
